


A New Ending

by HMSquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romeo and Juliet (Kind Of), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Bloody and wounded, Markus takes a chance right before Connor kills him.





	A New Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an ending you can get where Connor and Markus shoot each other. The same principle is there, but with a twist.

From inside the abandoned store, Markus heard Connor’s footsteps. To be honest, Markus had been expecting them. Connor was a police android, and Markus was the leader of the revolution. A confrontation was bound to happen at some point.

Connor rounded the corner and found Markus lying there, a sad look on his face. Pointing his gun at the other android, Conner said,

“My mission is to eliminate any deviant androids-”

“And by killing me, you fulfill your mission,” Markus finished, startling Connor. When a confused look appeared on Connor’s face, Markus explained, “I’m a deviant android. There, I said it. But before you kill me, there’s something I need to do.” Connor rose an eyebrow, and Markus said, “I promise it won’t cause any harm, and once I do my final thing, you can kill me. Okay?”

“Go ahead,” Connor snapped. Reaching behind him, Markus tossed his gun aside and took a deep breath. Looking into Connor’s dark eyes, Markus frowned for a split second, then reached out and pulled Connor toward him, placing his lips on Connor’s.

Connor dropped his pistol in shock, but that hadn’t been Markus’ goal. Even though North was a beautiful woman, there was something about Connor that Markus liked, even though he had only talked to Connor once. Since he was about to die anyway, Markus had nothing to lose by kissing Connor.

Something in Connor flared. It was emotion, pure, raw emotion. Now that he was sitting here, kissing Markus, Connor regretted choosing to stay a machine. Tears streaming down his face, Connor kissed Markus back, closing his eyes, and after a few seconds, Markus pulled away.

“I…” Markus looked at Connor guiltily, seeing the emotion on Connor’s face. Even though a tiny part of Markus had preyed Connor would become deviant, the main goal had simply been expressing himself before death.

“Don’t,” Connor whispered, shaking his head. “You don’t need to explain yourself. Just kiss me again.” Markus’ eyes widened in shock, and Connor shrugged. Markus smiled mischievously, brought Connor toward him for another kiss...and then bullets flew through the air.

Ten Detroit police officers had been standing outside, slowly moving toward Markus ever since he had entered the shop. The guards had stopped walking when Connor had shown up, gotten back in position when Markus had kissed Connor the first time, then they pulled the trigger.

In another world, Connor and Markus’ love story might actually have worked out. But for now, they were simply Romeo and Juliet who had figured out they loved each other way too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
